tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry: Attorneys at Law/Quotes
Quotes Court characters Tom i'll take the case (whenever they get a client) so tell mr.gar did you see enid come in contact with ko? no further questions mrs.watterson were you aware of a government bat? okay who broke my vase atleast my revival show is good (arguing with robin) Jerry we'll take the case (whenever they get a client) have any other witnesses yo face (arguin with robin) Toodles Galore okay tommy (her catchphrase) tommy your client is here it's not easy being a secretary i did yeow! (getting spanked) yeah i learned my lesson (after getting spanked) man i won't be able to sit down for months (in corner) Gigi oh my (the only thing she says) Droopy hello all you happy people (catchphrase) i am so happy this a happy ending i guess it's a charm i have (whenever a woman kisses him) Lucius Fox i got it (catchphrase) where is my cheese? jerry! (after seeing jerry ate his cheese) i give up (annoyed) Other/Defendant Characters Dendy yeah ko seemed a bit intoxicated but turns out he was indeed knocked out but not by enid i mean they share a bond sometimes i wish he was with me not that i like him *Blushes* okay so maybe i do like him well i'm just glad everything was resolved precisely Spike the Bulldog all rise for judge *insert name here* screw this i'm out of here *leaves* ow my foot! fuck off andy (after andy get's taken to jail) sorry son (apologizing to tyke for swearing) Tyke dad watch your language (after spike tell andy to fuck off) that's better aw gee this is getting hecktic are we going to hell for that joke? (catchphrase) oh no the door is locked use your head Yabba-Doo yabbo dabba do what are we gonna do tyke? but i don't wanna use my head (being uses a battling ram for the door) Robin tom jerry get in here (calling for tom and jerry) ha ha (Insert innuendo here) watch out for the wrecking ball! (warning people of the wrecking ball as it comes by) and people say my show is bad (to andy) atleast my show's movie looks good (arguing with tom) oh god not that meme again (robin responding to jerry's yo face response) Judge Roger Baxter okay honey not guilty sorry can't make me change my verdict take this quack away Bugs Bunny as governer i will do my best to keep crime off the streets yeah now let's hop around and have fun come here *Kisses lola* just like in space jam Deputy Dusty i found him with an angry face sitting in a car i figured he was drunk driving or something huh never thought of that can i go now thank you *leaves* Mr. Gar i am a hero i am the boss of lakewood plaza turbo yeah they think enid struck ko *In clint eastwood like voice* those damn bastards... not that i know of yes carol saw it she is a fine woman *blushes* uh not that i like her or anything *nervously laughs* Rick Sanchez i knew it i will take this guilty bastard out of here morty?! you are the client? (facepalms) oh god i knew that purge would come back to haunt me Nicole Watterson we need your help guys my son is in court apparently there is some government bat he killed no i wasn't nobody ever tells me these things besides i kinda was in bed with my husband if you know what i mean *purrs* i knew it i knew there was no government bat! stop groping/spanking my ass! (whenever someone gropes or spanks her butt) *twerks her ass with enid* what can't a girl let loose? ow ow ow ow ow ow ow stop it i will be good i promise! your giving me flashback!!! (being spanked by tom for breaking his vase) Judge Jacques Schnee okay not guilty guilty spoiled sport damn your right! what the fuck? Burt Burtonburger guilty not guilty alright short recess case dismissed alright sone i forgive you not guilty Judge Lynn Loud, Sr. sorry lola your guilty as charged i can't believe i did that oh well what ya gonna do Ford Pines oh shut up! come on don't make this hard Daffy Duck your despicable! again? ow *after getting hit by piano Tuffy curse you jerry! but uncle jerry alright uncle jerry you win Fred Jones come on that's what they all say Pizza Boy but i'm innocent why you little you will be sorry! i'm back bitches! so let me get this straight since evidence shows i went through hell to get the pizza delievered i get thrown back in the slammer but with a shorter sentence? oh hell yeah finally some justice! Jeannie you stole my name bitch we're Jeannie (Jeannie) i did not! half-sisters? Ben Tennyson this watch is for good that's a reboot and it's crappy too yeah i won! Rook Blonko buddy? noooooo!!!! how many finger am i holding up? Lucy Mann curse you yoink! Yoink i sniffity sniffed everywhere it was the best i could on short notice hit the music *Marches off to his theme song* Ranger Smith yes i'm guilty well what you want me to do? feed him? oh god lord give me strength Chowder uh hello food first pokemon then monsumo digimon now food? man they are running out of ideas yeah it was pretty stupid Garnet i am not a stripper nor have i ever benn *smiles* awesome Lola Bunny he raped me and inserted a dildo into my vagina he also put glass in it it hurt there goes my virginity well what do you know? Craig i didn't drown that child i knew something was up knew it The Powerpuff Girls mojo jojo is evil sorry mojo but you lose into the cage mojo Stan Smith oh god i'm gonna die! phew that was close Bob Blecher yeah i know but it's not what it looks like plankton?! why that little green turd! Peter Griffin *Laughs* oh no roadhouse yeah! *freeze* somebody get me down please! Sterling Archer yeah i uh tend to do weird things it's a living i do not sound like bob belcher so what's the verdict guilty or not guilty? alright! yeah now if you don't mind i got a mission to solve *rides off in car* Lazlo, Clam and Raj he is always grumpy clam agree me three we don't know nothing can cheer him up lumpus grumpy yay! we're innocent! clam happy the victory is won my brothers Margaret dude you wanna know about my personal life what is wrong with you uh me and mordecai broke up it was really emotional wow have you grown ooh i love it when you talk dirty Miles Morales i am not an impersonator he trained me! i told you Morty Smith oh geez i don't wanna go to jail *sigh* thank god thank you The Time Man-a Man of Time *speaks in fast motion* Penelope Pitstop why of all the nerve he gave me a wedgie and embarrased me in front of a whole audience pervert *slaps dick* thank you honor serves you right Dan he didn't have any christmas spirit ha! chekcmate MICHEAL BAY!!!! Blythe Baxter dad? but dad come on dad you know this is all false right? Gumball Watterson please don't let them take me! i don't wanna be fucked Finn that sick twist stole jake yeah send that sicko away mathematical Randy Cunningham i didn't write this show what the jucie? ow... yes i win again Milo, Oscar and Bea yeah you just got milo'ed see ya bp Homer Simpson i don't remember my brain is the size of a walnut i guess i was drunk so does that mean i win? wahoo! Axe Cop i am a cop a police cop it's my weapon thank you your honnor nah i'm just a cop an axe cop Danny Phantom it's sends them to the ghost zone i'm half ghost i'm going ghost! *turns to danny phantom* hello freedom! Master Splinter my poor brave son i rold i didn't do it turtle soup more like shredded cheese *laughs* i made a funny cowabunga Ruby Rose but i didn't do it (cries* yay thank you thank you thank you sorry Captain Man uh his name is the toddler see i told you oh geez i'm okay i am indestructible The Jellies we adopted him and raised him like he was our own we won? we won? Dating Guy hey i'm a ladies man fuck you judge Andy Larkin eh i take the fifth god damnit Johnny Test told ya yeah yeah yeah bla bla bla did i just say that out loud oh so close say waht? Bob told ya megabyte is evil he did it yes! now off i go *Presse button* reboot *vanishes* Two Black Guys we were home watching tv we won? nevermind Penn Zero my name is penn zero i'm a part time hero i substitute for when heroes don't suceed i go everywhere save the day make things right i've been a robot i've been a bunny and a knight yeah my parents left and never returned uh no i didn't do anything wrong thank god Jimmy Two-Shoes i'm jimmy two shoes i make people happy yeah it's a living i was at my house hanging with my best friend beezy he and his girlfriend were counting fish if you know what i mean well out of nowhere some skunk guy came in and demanded our money i played along and tried to get him to leave i pretended to be a tougher criminal but at that moment the cops showed up and arrested me i'm telling i didn't do it yes i told you Chozen i'm a guy who lives on the edge okay so i lied so what? oh geez well fuck Robotboy robotboy good guy made to protect earth tommy best friend i not a toy Jude dude! dude that was awesome so i was drunk i do not sound like chris mcclain Unikitty i don't wanna go to jail diplomatic immunity ftw that means for the win can i go now? yay! Batman i'm bat i protect gotham they tried to kill me i did not rape them told ya sorry girl but crime doesn't pay Topcat pardon? your just making us look bad alright winner winner vada bing vada bang vada voom The Louds help us! we won? part at my house er our house stop badgering the witness spongebob SpongeBob SquarePants sorry *throws badger away* so that's it we did it we won! *laughs* *keeps laughing* sorry Sonic the Hedgehog too slow there he goes get him anyone seen my chili dog? where do we go from here? Milo Murphy yeah it's part of my family thing milo murphey's law see ya Inspector Gadget wowsers? i think i got a go go gadget erection go go gadget...sadness *cries* wowsers i won thanks you twoi owe you one Secret Squirrel agent secret squirrel they think i was showing off my goods you know*imitates someone flashing someone else* i'll tell you but i would have to kill you i'm a spy a secret spy like spyfox only i think i came out first or maybe it was the other way around i am not too sure see that evidence was false Archie Andrews i tell ya i didn't murder cassidy how doi know? well my memory is blurry omg i did murder cassidy holy shit i knew it! thanks for helping me prove my innocence guys i really appreciate it dude both of the things your from suck *ending robin and tom's arguement* Rocko hello tom and jerry i'm glad you took the case yeah murder larson littering robbery and illegal use of a guitair so you think we can you can do it? thanks if we win i will take you out for dinner rocko wallaby i work at a comic shop kinda my thing well they are all pretty good but my personal fav is really really big man oh he is this big buff guy he has a rather strange power you see he has nipples that can see into the future if you look into them no none of the writers were high when they made the character well i was on my way to heffer's house we were playing a game of eels and escalators you know that game from spongebob? well anyway we were about to see who would win but then the cops just came in and forced my head down i couldn't feel my teeth oh god somebody put me out of my misery fred what are you doing here? it's that clown from last week you mean he was wearing a mask? alright buddy let's see who you really are *takes it off revealing mrs,bighead underneath* mrs,bighead? it was you? so that must mean she dressed up as a clown to try and murder her husband shame on you mrs,bighead you could've just gone to couples therapy and she wouldn't have gotten away with it too if it weren't for fred rooby rooby roo what somebody has to say it Zak zak just zak they think i am crazy about the rabbids please help zak just zak i have been trying to experiment on the rabbids to see them and i have made som startling discoveries *shivers* look i am not crazy if my attorney's get proof will you let me go? see i told you yeah thanks for everything i will be sure to recommend you Superman i need your helps guys causing multiple fires superman i would tell you but i am superhero and i can't reveal my secret indentity you know my occupation look i have laser vision i was saving the world kinda obvious see? that was coincidental thank goodness i don't think i would've made it through prision Snoopy tom and jerry i need you help some dog park won't allow dogs snoopy beagle i'm a pet to charlie brown and i have had many occupations i went up to the dog park as always hoping to have some fun all of a sudden the man said no dogs allowed angrily i told him but it's a dog park he just got angry and attacked me and called the cops he's crazy i tell ya don't listen to him serves you right you crazy dog hater Garfield my name is garfield i'm an orange fat cat i love lasagna i see it and i eat it oh yeah john makes me anything i want but sometimes he tries to get me to loose weight but it all goes back to normal sure i kick odie off the table sometimes but he is still my friend we have been on many adventures don't mention binky that clown is crazy anyone remember binky the clown? didn't think so yes not guilty i hope you learned your lesson nermal Sonic the Hedgehog i'm sonic the fastest thing alive yeah i'm fast no i don't do speed if i did i would be zoning out no that is now what i meant i don't do speed! just get me out of here phew that was close Kirby i need your help they think i am a ferocious eating machine kirby i'm a hero from another planet well there have been cases of me causing wars and me being a monster but i swear nintendo made that story not me i swear dedede so i'm free to go? oh sweet thank you Kitty Katswell kitty katswell tuff agent well i do enjoy cat thing a bit too much i go crazy what no i didn't say anything like that oh fuck you tuffy see no rabies just crazy over cat things oh you know moues cat nip scratching posts cat nip you know i have saved the world millions if not dozens of times ugh the chamelon don't get me started he is an old enemy of mine he has a suit which camouflages him and has him turn into anything yes!!! finally thank you! Eddy i didn't scam anyone please they're lying yeah i didn't scam anyone okay i scam a few people a couple of people? okay i scammed everyone just give me the guilty verdict make it stop!!!!! when will i learn? *getting escorted to jail* Dan Zembrovski i need your help i beat up a mall santa my name is dan zembrovski i an unemployes as of late i went to the mall as usual suddenly i see this guy beating up a mall santa and i tried to help him up but the cops arrested me yeah i have but i didn't hurt him sigh there goes my life Mark Dexler i need help i have done many crimes and they are trying me for it i take the fifth fifth fifthity fifth alright i'm mark dexler and as for my occupation i am an ex con darn i forgot about that tape i mean fifth? yeah i knew that was gonna happen Link *speaks like he does in the games* oh excuse me had a frog in my throat i am link i am the hero of time it's just link they never gave me a last name i've been around since mario and they still haven't given me a last name well i do but.. let me finish asshole sorry for my language i do but there are rupee's in there i swear there are rupees in there rupees are gems you can also use them as money well excuse me princess! Mario i am mario last name is also mario i'm a plumber or atleast i was but i don't do that anymore i have had many jobs mostly saving the princess from bowser's clutches i am not really sure what a bowser is but mama mia is even fatter then i am wahoo we did it! Duke i am duke sir i am the leader of an army unit called gi joe go joe! cobra is a terrorist unit cobra has a helmet which covers his face yeah we are friendly we even have sgt.slaughter as a member you know the wrestler? thanks you sir Optimus Prime i am optimus prime i am the leader of a group of aliens called the autobots we protect earth from megatron and his evil decepticons we lost cybertron our home planet during our war with them it's sad i was on the battlefield with my fellow autobots bumblebee was about to go in but he was wounded i went in to finish the job but the cops came in for some odd reason and arrested me yeah yeah they do we have cause damage but i didn't mean it by the allspark Lion-O i am lion-o leader of the thundercats we're not really cats we are just alien catlike humanoid cats who grew in size i have the sword of omens well it kinda let's me see into things others can't take a look oh my *covers his boner* thundercats whoa! take it easy! we all play different roles cheetarah has speed panthro is strong wilykit wilykat throws bombs tygra is an excellent marksman i don't know what snarf does but i know it is important He-Man i am he-man protector of grayskull i protect it from skeletor he is a dick he has done many evil things i lost count even counting them i just hold my sword like this and say BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL! *turns into he-man* I HAVE THE POWER! thanks you for your time Apple and Onion apple and onion at your service 24 hours apple: well we do many things we're kinda like servicemen onion: heck if i know what i do apple: so that's it onion: yay we win! Ezra Bridger we're fighting the empire they are bad guys we are rebels it's what we do yay i won! Vambre and Prohyas vambre: we're warriors for hire prohyas: people hire us we do the job get money for more magiswords vambre: well they come in different forms prohyas: some strange vambre: so that means prohyas: son of a bitch! vambre: to think we trusted you Hank Hill i'm hank hill i work at strickland propane if i was guilty would i be protesting? told i wasn't guilty yeehaw! Xander Crews Deadpool deadpool the merc with a mouth well i do shoot alot but it's my job look i did all those murders to save my girlfriend sweet can i go now this episode is getting too long Flint Lockwood yeah i make it rain meatballs but we are living in a new jungle please help me! do something anything! help me steve yeah he is not too bright Jimmy Neutron i'm a boy genius and have saved the world multiple times not to brag or anything goddard is a custom built robot canine see that wasn't me! puking planet why? sheen? so that's they're game El Tigre el tigre i would but i would put my family and friends in danger i come from miracle city a grimey cesspool of crime and villainy hey don't blame me i didn't make the rules aye aye aye my ffather is a hero my grandpappi is a villain it's complicated yeah! in your face black cruveo Anakin Skywalker Maybe this force vision will have prove. I'll show you. (We see Anakin having flashback from when he was a boy, killing Dooku, and at the opera house.) See. He's been trying to tempt me with The Dark Side. It was The Chancellor. He is The Sith Lord and the traitor to the Republic! Emperor Palpatine Grizzly Bear yeah it was just one time i am grizzly bear i live with ice bear and pan pan yeah there was that but i swear it was one time phew that was a narrow escpae Gramma Alice Green i don't have an official name That's right. Alice it's my offical name. stop shouting i'm thinking yep moved form the country to the city i may be old but i can still hear shut up and accept your defeat Tracer oy names tracer member of overwatch we save the world from terroists so with alll the evidence it was him the whole time? cheers love sorry i am not into guys Ladybug Roxie McTerrier Chris McLean Don Dick Dastardly Muttley Dread Baron Mumbly Bowser King Koopa Larry Koopa, Roy Koopa, Morton Koopa, Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Iggy Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa Cheatsy Koopa, Bully Koopa, Big Mouth Koopa, Kootie Pie Koopa, Hip, Hop and Kooky von Koopa Dean Venture Hank Venture Category:Tom and Jerry: Attorney at Law Category:Quotes